In Sickness and In Health
by Adinyne
Summary: Bella's sick. Where the hell is Edward! BXE Fluff! One-Shot


**I don't own Twilight or anything else. I **_**do **_**own the plot because this is what happened to me but…without the really sweet, sexy boyfriend to help and worry. And yes, I like to watch those documentaries on the history channel, the discovery channel and those on the health channel. Enjoy~**

I lounged on the couch doing something I rarely do. Watching TV. Edward was away hunting for a few days and Charlie was working late so I was left to entertain myself. I flipped absent mindedly through the channels, looking for anything I could settle on. I held my finger on the button, changing channels at a speed that rivaled a vampires, and finally chose Animal Planet.

I actually liked watching documentaries. Edward said I was weird for it but I didn't care. Of course he also said he loved it because it meant I had more then half a brain and didn't spend my time watching MTV and such like most people my age. In which I argued that MTV was now a dud and the new thing to watch was Fuse. Animal Planet's Most Extreme came on and I was watching something on African flesh-eating ants when my stomach started to ache. I dismissed it as my weakness for gore but started to worry as it intensified.

By the end of the show, which I wasn't even focused on anymore, I was curled up in a ball trying to block out the gut wrenching pain that plagued me. I tried taking Pepto-Bismol, antacids and even Midol hoping it was 'that time of the month' but nothing helped. The pain became almost unbearable. I moaned and felt my eyes water, a lump forming in the back of my throat.

Like a helpless child I wailed softly for Edward. Knowing it wouldn't reach his ears, I willed myself up to try to take on some more medicine. I pulled out another bottle of liquid antacid and filled a spoon. As I was about to shove the nasty, faux-mint fluid in my mouth, I stared at it. My stomach rolled as I swallowed, trying to rid my mouth of the coppery taste that suddenly appeared.

Knowing full well what was going to happen, I flung the spoon into the sink, ignoring the mess it caused and made a mad run for the bathroom, gathering my hair as I went. After I emptied my stomach in the least delicate way, I cleaned myself up and walked shakily back downstairs. I cleaned up the antacid and poured myself some water. I drank carefully, the cup shaking violently. I knew I was not going to eat for a few days. I loathed getting physically sick.

With my throat raw, I spent the next 20 minutes blowing chunks out of my nose, gagging at the taste of residual stomach acid that had been thrust into my nasal passage. I turned off the TV and went to bed. I awoke some hours later and laid wide-awake in bed. I turned, and inhaled sharply as my stomach rolled again. The clock read a little after 10.

I whined as I tried to go back to sleep, wishing Edward was there. He would have known what to do, he always did. I decided to try and eat something. Looking through the kitchen cabinets, I found some potato chips and began munching on them carefully so I didn't make my stomach any worse.

After eating only a few, I was fearful I couldn't handle anymore so I went back to bed. I tried to fall back asleep, but my tired body wasn't having it. I laid awake all night, howling for my love. When morning rolled around, Charlie, reluctantly, left for work and I was alone again.

Lying on the couch, I drifted off. I woke up a few hours later to find the TV show I'd been watching had long ended and that I was trembling. I drifted away again and the same thing happened. It'd felt like years had passed since I'd opened my eyes when I felt something shaking me. "Bella? Kid, you've been asleep for two days straight! Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

I grunted and turned back over. He, taking that as a no, silently left the room. I yawned and felt my body relax as I wondered when Edward would be home.

***Edward***

I cursed as I tried to dry my phone off. Emmett, being the imbecile he is, threw my phone into a lake. I tried to call Bella but to no avail the phone was dead. I sighed, seeing as I would just have to wait to hear my angel again. I made my way home to change my clothes, my shirt decorated in small drops of blood. After putting on a fresh change of clothes, Alice flung my door open and glared at me. I had thought she was still hunting.

"Why didn't you answer when I called you?" "Emmett tried to teach my phone to swim. Why?" "I had a vision that Bella was sick!" No sooner had the words left her mouth and I was in my car.

I pulled into Bella's driveway and saw Charlie's police cruiser gone. Great. She was alone. I growled at the thought of her suffering by herself. I was going to kill Emmett. If that bastard hadn't fried my phone I would have been able to be there for her. I frantically entered her house and found her asleep on the couch. I scrunched my nose at the faint smell of vomit.

I frowned. She was pale, her eyes bruised. She was curled tight into a ball and was shaking. I put a hand to her cheeks and forehead, feeling the warmth radiate off of her limp form. "Bella." I whispered gently.

***Bella***

I felt something cold touch my face, making me tremble more, and instantly my eyes shot open. There, with a look of concern, was Edward. Knowing I looked like a complete baby, I reached for him. He took my hand and planted soft kisses on my finger tips.

Kissing my dry, cracked lips he frowned. Without saying a word, he picked up my phone. He began talking to someone but I could have cared less. I just wanted him. He put the phone down and turned back to me. "Have you ate anything?" I nodded feebly and weakly raised my arm, pointing at the open bag of chips that Charlie had gotten out for his lunch and neglected to put back. That motion in itself nearly drained me of any energy I'd saved up.

He sighed. "You ate chips? Bella." He growled tenderly. Ignoring his distaste in my choice of food, I weakly threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you." I mumbled, teeth chattering. He hugged me back, shaking his head. "You're as sick as a dog and all you can think of is me?" I nodded and kissed his cheek. Petting my hair, he tried to calm my tremors. Wrapping the blanket around me, he hoisted me into his arms.

He placed me gently into the front seat of the Volvo. I wasn't as sleepy as I was before. I watched him intently over the top of my blanket. Sometimes I wondered what I did to deserve him. He was a god, and I a clumsy human. I studied his chiseled face etched with worry as he effortlessly sped down the road.

His eyes were the soft butterscotch I loved. He looked at me and grinned sympathetically. "You look so far gone." I shook my head. "I am not. I'm just watching you in all your god like glory." My voice low and rough. His faced darkened. "No. I'm the monster. Someone made a mistake when they sent you to me."

I frowned. "You are _not _a monster." "Bella I'm a vampire. I have to fight myself everyday just so I can be around you. I've told you before you have too much faith in my self control." "If I said you're not a monster, you're not. I love you no matter what. And even if you do eat me then I can finally be with you forever." He clenched his jaw and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He still hated talking about me becoming a vampire.

He refused to let me walk into Carlisle's office. As we got closer to the door I began fidgeting. I was nervous now. I loved Carlisle like a father but I still wasn't completely comfortable with him medically though I did trust him more than any other medical professional. Edward slung open the door, surprising Carlisle. Before he could make a coy remark to his son, his eyes fell on me.

Within milliseconds he was up and I was on the couch in his office. Carlisle and Edward were talking at vampiric speed and I was forced to sit in silence which annoyed me. Frowning, I yawned again, my energy draining once more.

"Bella? Bella, dear you need to wake up."

I cracked an eye open as Carlisle gently rubbed my arm. He smiled gently.

"Bella I need to know everything that happened this week."

I frowned. Why couldn't he just let me go back to sleep? "I felt bad. My stomach hurt so bad. Then I threw up. Then I slept on and off the rest of the time."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "Have you eaten anything?" I heard growl next to me. I looked up at Edward's face, his jaw tight. "She ate a handful of potato chips."

Carlisle laughed. "Well Bella that wasn't exactly the healthiest choice of a meal now was it?" I shrugged pathetically. Apparently Carlisle had hooked me up to an IV while I wasn't looking.

"She'll be fine. She just had a little case of food poisoning. With some rest she'll be back to shopping with Alice." He winked at me. I groaned playfully.

"Hey!" a voice rang from somewhere in the house. Carlisle pulled the cover up to my chin before walking out the door. "I'll see if Esme will make her something light to eat."

I frowned, not sure if I was ready to eat yet. Edward turned to me and his hardened face softened. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there, love."

"It's ok. I don't think you would have wanted to see me blow chunks out of my nose anyways."

He snorted and rolled his eyes before kissing me on the forehead. "I would endure anything for you."


End file.
